Brilliant Bet
by Aridethdar
Summary: Harry lost a bet, now he is to be Draco's servant one night a week until their next Quidditch match… Next YEAR. But Malfoy has a surprise for Harry and the blonde isn't alone… Slash. Sub!HP/Dom!BZ Voyeur!DM


**Disclaimer: **OMG I don't own Harry Potter! You're serious? Wow. Never would have guessed Oo;; lol So yeah, Harry Potter belongs to the wonderful J K Rowling and I just write fanfics for fun and relaxation, nothing more. Thank you!

**Summary: **Harry lost a bet, now he is to be Draco's servant one night a week until their next Quidditch match… Next YEAR. But Malfoy has a surprise for Harry and the blonde isn't alone…

**Warnings: **Slash (gay). Mature themes (hence the rating) and suggestive situations… Implied foursome maybe? Nothing too graphic, smut is for my AFFN account after all XD lol Sub!HP/Dom!BZ Voyeur!DM&TN

**A/N: **And the next to last Sunday installment of my little Octoberfest… I still can't believe this month is nearly over . lol Anyway… if you are keeping up with my other fics, I have a poll on my profile as to which fic to focus on after October… if you are interested in voting it would be much appreciated *^.^*

oOoOoOo

**Brilliant Bet**

**(aka Harry's Screwed XD lol In my mind at least ^^;; lol)**

oOoOoOo

"Looks like you Gryffindorks will be crying rather than partying this evening. We have this game in the bag, there is no way you can win." Draco's voice came from behind the male two-thirds of the "Golden Trio".

Ron rounded on the blonde and Harry sighed. He had a feeling this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Yeah right Malfoy, you have NEVER beaten Harry and you never will!" The redhead stated and Harry groaned.

Why did Ron see fit to drag him into everything?

"Oh, but I will defeat him. And I will win THIS time. Just you watch, my House will be claiming the cup this year." Draco stated with a smug smile on his face.

"Oh yeah, wanna bet?!" Ron growled and Draco smirked.

"Actually, I would love to." Draco responded.

oOoOoOo

Some would say that accepting Malfoy's outrageous bet had been the worst decision of his life. They would claim the Slytherin had cheated to get what he wanted, that the blonde had earned his prize by underhanded means.

The thing was, Harry knew the truth. Malfoy had cheated in a way, but the blonde didn't know it. Because when the young pureblood had stated the terms of the bet, the blonde had made a slight mistake; he had given Harry motivation. And that motivation had been to LOSE.

But Harry didn't regret it. Not in the slightest. Because the green eyed teen knew that it would work out in his favor.

What had they bet that was so outrageous? If Harry won, Malfoy would have bought Ron a new broom and even present it to the redhead, personally, in front of the entire student body.

Yeah… The outcome of winning hadn't enticed Harry at all. But when Malfoy had looked at Harry like a piece of meat before naming the terms should the blonde win, the dark haired male had hung on every word… If Harry lost, he would be the blonde's servant one night a week until their next match.

And since they had been playing the last game of the season when the bet was made, that meant that Harry would have to serve Malfoy until the following school year.

As in one night a week over the course of the summer.

Which meant Harry would be free of the Dursleys at least one night a week! Hell, if he played his cards right maybe he could be free of the Muggles for the entire summer.

The blonde didn't realize that just yet, but Harry would be pointing it out shortly. After all, the first thing Malfoy had done after his miraculous win had been to "force" Harry to make an Oath to adhere to the terms of their deal. And one could not make someone go against an Oath they'd made without incurring Magic's wrath themselves, so if Malfoy ordered Harry to spend the summer with him then not even the bloody Minister of Magic could interfere!

Harry smiled as he stared at the bare expanse of dungeon wall that held the Slytherin Common Room behind it's seemingly ordinary stones. There wasn't really any indication that the wall hid such a boon, much less any definitive landmarks and whatnot. In fact, one must know where it was located beforehand if they had any chance of locating it.

'_Or had been led there once before.' _Harry thought as he remember his second year, how he and Ron had believed Malfoy to be Slytherin's Heir.

Ah, how silly they had been. And how lucky Ron's sister had been that Harry was a parselmouth.

"I hope you do not plan to stare off into space the entire night. I have plans for you and that most certainly is not included, Potter." Malfoy drawled.

"Of course not." Harry smiled, which caused Malfoy to look surprised a moment before his eyes darkened.

"Come along, we will go over a few finer details in my chambers." The blonde stated as he turned around and quickly led Harry to the "chambers" he had spoken of.

Apparently Salazar had hooked up his privileged pureblood children. Each student had a room all to themselves, and each room held a private bathroom. It was much better than having to bathe with several other boys at once, especially when one had to put forth extra effort not to peek at the other boys' "packages."

"Take a seat, Potter." Draco stated as he motioned towards the bed. "The others will be here shortly."

Harry walked over and sat on the bed as he'd been told. After all, he was the blonde's servant for the evening and had to do as he was ordered. However, that did not mean he couldn't ask questions.

"Others?" Yeah, that part confused Harry and the green eyed boy wasn't about to let Draco brush that tidbit of information to the side.

He might be playing the "good little servant" role tonight, but he didn't want any surprises.

"Oh yes. Blaise and Theo are coming to visit." Draco smirked and walked over to stand in front of the raven haired male. "Believe it or not, Potter…" He trailed off as he gently cupped Harry's cheek and leaned in to speak next to the other boy's ear. "I do know how to share."

There was a knock at the door and Harry's eyes widened as Draco pulled away to answer it.

The blonde couldn't mean what Harry thought he meant… could he?

'_No, they wouldn't want to do anything so vulgar…' _Then again, they were all hormonal sixteen year-olds. _'No, no, no! I'm male, they wouldn't…'_

"About time, I was beginning to think you had started without us." Blaise chuckled as he entered the room.

Blaise smirked at the blonde playfully, before those dark eyes turned toward the bed. Or more specifically, to the Gryffindor on said bed. Until then Harry had managed to calm his fears, yet the look the Italian sent him was down right sinful and raised a fair few flags.

"Um…"

"Sit back and relax, Potter. We do not bite… well, not unless you want us to." The dark skinned male smiled and Harry was ready to run.

"Lay back and relax, Potter." Draco said in a commanding tone and Harry actually felt his body force him to comply.

"What the…"

"Oh, I forgot to mention… you remember that little Oath I made you take?" Draco inquired as he and Theo made their way to the other side of the bed.

"Yes…" Harry did not like where the conversation was heading.

Especially since Zabini stood in front of him with a devilish smirk on his full lips.

'_Stop thinking about that kind of thing…' _Harry chastised himself while he attempted to keep his hormones in check.

"Well, I added a few spells into the mix." Malfoy laughed and Harry's eyes widened.

"What kind of spells?" This could be bad.

"Simple little spells… One to make sure you can't break the Oath, even if you wanted to. If you lost your magic… well, that would be horrible. Though I'm sure Blaise wouldn't mind taking advantage of the situation, it is better that you remain magical."

"Yes, because certain potions only work on those with magic." The Italian chuckled as he settled his body on top of Harry's.

'_Oh Merlin! They are seriously…' _Harry's train of thought derailed when sinful lips pressed against his own.

"Oh, and there was another spell to ensure you follow my commands." Harry could hear Malfoy talking, but he wasn't listening.

In fact, he was quite focused on the dark Slytherin and said male's wayward hands.

"Harry, spread your legs so Blaise can get more comfortable." The blonde commanded and Harry could feel his body comply.

"Oh Merlin!" Harry gasped and wriggled around a bit.

"Oh yes…" Blaise purred and ground his pelvis against Harry.

"This is hot." Theo finally spoke up and pulled Harry out of his daze.

Green eyes widened as the situation started to sink in. He was in Malfoy's room with Nott and Zabini. With renewed focus Harry began to struggle to get away. He might have dreamed about being with another boy, but being with three men at once was a little much for a first time!

"Stop your struggling." Malfoy commanded and Harry's body instantly complied.

"What… No!" Harry cried out in shock when his body refused to respond.

"Oh yes." Zabini smirked before he leaned down and started to attack Harry's neck with kisses, licks and nips.

"Might as well give up, Potter. You belong to Blaise tonight." Theo chuckled as he grabbed Draco and pulled the blonde into his lap. "And you're mine."

"Yes." Draco purred as he wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck. "Potter, Blaise is your Master tonight." Came the command and all three Slytherins chuckled.

"Tell me, Harry… Are you a virgin?" The Italian inquired and Harry whined in disappointment when the man's lips left his heated skin.

"Yes." Came Harry's unwilling answer.

"Guess I should take it easy on you… tonight." Blaise paused for a particularly harsh suck on Harry's neck.

'_That's going to leave a mark.'_

"There we go. Now everyone will know you're taken." The Italian growled possessively as he pulled his head back to look Harry in the eyes. "Do no even THINK about hiding the mark. I want everyone to see. I want the whole school to know that you belong to me."

Well that wasn't quite right, he had made the bet with Malfoy. The deal had been with the blonde, so after tonight he would still be bound to the Oath he had made to…

"Oh that's the last spell I added!" Draco exclaimed as if he'd forgotten. "Nifty little charm really… It allows me to transfer ownership, so to speak. Harry James Potter, I Draco Lucius Malfoy do hereby transfer your Oath to Blaise Zabini."

"You can't do that!" Harry defended.

"Sure I can. I just did." The blonde shrugged before he looked at Zabini. "Want to let him in on our little secret?"

The dark male smirked wickedly and looked into Harry's green orbs. "You see Harry, you fell into a bit of a Slytherin scheme." His tone was regretful, but the look on his face was anything but….

"Oh yes. You see Harry, I did not make that bet for my benefit per se. Well, not in the sense of having you as my servant. Granted, humiliating you for an entire night every week was tempting, but watching Blaise do it is far more… enticing." He leered.

Blaise chuckled and grabbed Harry in a very sensitive spot to make sure they got their point across.

"But…"

"Come now, you can't tell me you are uninterested. I've seen the way you look at boys…" Draco trailed off.

"This way you cannot be blamed for your actions if your close minded friend ever finds out." Apparently Zabini was taking a jab at Ron.

"But…"

"Speaking of butt, I hope you train your arse over the week." Zabini stated and Harry looked at him in shock. "Because next Friday night…"

The Italian allowed a dramatic pause to put his raven haired captive on edge.

"You wont have to worry about that pesky virginity problem any longer."

'_I'm screwed.' _

Literally as the case may be.

oOoOoOo

The End…?

oOoOoOo

**A/N: Yeah… This is a drabble/oneshot prize for DracoRiddlePotter. They gave me free reign plot wise and you see where that went XD lol DRP gave me the characters Blaise, Harry, Nott, and Draco. Sooo… this is what my muse decided to do with THAT.**

**Hope you like it! And thank you for your awesome guessing skills DracoRiddlePotter!**


End file.
